Almost Honest
by moosmiles
Summary: Kelsi collapses at school a few days after Caleb's burial. Now Troy is taking care of her as she fades away from him forever. Sequel to 'Thunder and Lightning'. Trelsi!


**Almost Honest**

Kelsi and Troy finished up their song during free period.

"Because you live

And breathe

Because you make me believe in myself

When nobody else can help

Because you live, Girl..."

Troy finished singing and pulled Kelsi off the piano bench into a passionate kiss before she could finish up the song. She moved a little and relaxed, letting him use her for whatever cause he had.

_**"Kelí', Caleb died..."**_

_**"All I know is that right here and I know that right now..."**_

_**"Sex will only make it worse..."**_

_**"Don't leave me, Troy."**_

_**"Never, Playmaker..."**_

When Troy pulled away, Kelsi collapsed to the floor.

"Kelsi?"

* * *

"Is she okay?" Troy asked Ms. Hedges, the school nurse. 

"She should be fine. Has she been stressed lately?" Ms. Hedges asked.

He wanted to scream that it wasn't her business, but he didn't. "Yeah... her two year old cousin died and they buried him a few days ago," he shrugged, taking Kelsi's hand. She was barely responding to him, but Kelsi squeezed back gently. "And the spring musical's a bit of a burden as well."

"I'm sorry to here that," the nurse apologized with fake sympathy.

"Yeah right," Troy thought, rolling his eyes as tears prickled them cruelly. "Thanks." He paused before asking, "Should I take Kelsi home?"

"I think it would be in your best intentions to do so, Mister Bolton," Ms. Hedges nodded.

Troy nodded his thanks, scooped up Kelsi, and ran to his car before she could say anything else to him.

* * *

Troy lay on the couch at his house with Kelsi cradled in his arms. He only needed to have her head against his chest to tell she had a fever, a few strong coughs signaled her aching throat, and a flush covered her cheeks while the rest of your body took on a pale gray tone. The only thing assuring him that she was alive was her peaceful, steady breathing. 

A painful moan escaped Kelsi's opened lips and a few tears streamed down her cheeks onto Troy's navy white beater.

He grabbed another tissue as she sniffled in her sleep. He wiped her face of the sweat and then her nose and tossed the dirty tissue into a nearby garbage can. He then rocked Kelsi gently to calm her.

"I'm here, Babe. Everything's okay," he assured softly, whispering in her ear.

She, as she had for the past three hours, didn't respond in any way, not even a twitch. He sighed in defeat. This was the least progress he had ever made and it had to be with the girl of his dreams.

He got up, turned on the sound system, and a CD started playing as he sat down to di his homework.

* * *

_So in the meantime  
You'll be resting on my mind  
For the last time  
I will leave myself behind  
In the evening  
Raise a glass and tell some lies  
Make a pass, impress another girl,  
She was easy on the eyes_

_She was easy  
And so was I

* * *

_

Troy realized he couldn't not look at Kelsi as she slept like an angel, but the whimpers and moans she had in between breaths made it seem like she was being tortured somewhere. Another world. He assumed.

"God, why her?" Troy prayed silently to himself. "She doesn't deserve this! She never did anything to be tortured in this way! Her cousin died and she's fading away from me! I didn't even get to say that I love her! And now You're taking her away from me! The only girl I've ever truly loved and You, You're taking her from me!" Tears finally poured from Troy's eyes as he fell on his knees. "Please? Don't take her from me!"

* * *

_My reflection  
In the window when I ride for Chicago  
She is on the other side  
Take a picture  
Write a letter to my love  
Well I was almost honest  
I was almost honest

* * *

_

Kelsi started coughing frantically, blood spewing from her throat. She was practically drowning in her own blood.

"Kelsi!" Troy called, racing to her side and sitting her up as she choked on the crimson flow in her throat.

He grabbed the small garbage can and cried, watching the blood pour from her mouth. When she stopped, she collapsed back against him in defeat as if she was giving up life.

"Kelsi?" he questioned softly. She didn't respond as her eyes fluttered close. "Kelsi? Kelsi, no!" He sat her up in his arms and slapped her gently on the cheek to wake her up. Her eyes opened a slit as she gazed upon him. "Kelsi!" He embraced her tightly. She laid her head on his shoulder, letting out her sobs.

* * *

_Been a long time  
Since I've lay with you in bed  
Conversations, full of words you never said  
I got your message  
But I didn't hear the ringing bell  
I gave into the loneliness  
But I didn't give them nothing else

* * *

_

"Troy..." Kelsi cried out in stress and pain.

Troy rubbed her back as she started coughing again. "C'mon, Playmaker." He leaned her back towards the garbage can.

She collapsed against it, hanging her head in the small garbage can as she coughed for what seemed like ages of hell, tears dripping from her eyes as well.

He got up and called 911, staring at his sick girlfriend lean against the garbage can, coughing up whatever she could to breathe.

* * *

_Which direction  
Down this highway that I ride to Atlanta  
She is on the other side  
Take a picture  
Write a letter to my love  
I was almost honest  
Well, I was almost honest  
Yeah, Oh oh oh Hmmmmm_

Troy took Kelsi's hand as she was wheeled on the stretcher to the ambulance as she faded back to sleep in pain. He kept his eyes on her as he sat down, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

Medics kept asking him questions, although he didn't know what to say. He didn't know how she got sick or how she was even coughing up blood, is that was what she was really coughing up. He was horrified. No, that's not the word. Traumatized.

Kelsi could be dying and he didn't even know how. He even blamed himself for it. As if he was the reason she was so sick. He was the reason she was "dying".

* * *

_My reflection  
In the window when I ride  
Could not save us  
But I swear to God I tried  
Take a picture  
Write a letter to my love

* * *

_

Tory sat with his head in his hands crying when Kelsi was wheeled to the emergency room. He didn't think about calling anyone, but his cell phone was now ringing nonstop. He finally answered it, wiping his eyes.

"Hello," Troy answered, sniffling. "Hey Bro'... No... I'm at the hospital... Kelsi was really bad so I called 9-1-1 for help. They came and so, now she's in the emergency room... I don't know... Don't ask me..." He groaned mentally as he insides torn apart, making him fell sick as well. "... Chad! Just come to the hospital and see for yourself! I'd never lie about this! It's Kelsi! My Playmaker! The woman I love! I always will! You wanna know what's wrong come and see for yourself! Later!" He slapped his cell phone shut and sobbed in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

He placed his hand on the necklace dangling on his neck. Kelsi's necklace. The one she'd given him when they were little. He took it off carefully and thumbed the emerald on it, crying harder.

* * *

_  
I was almost honest  
But I was almost honest  
Cause I was almost honest..._


End file.
